candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Top Agent PGG jr./Some questions worth the salt...?
Top Agent PGG jr. speaking here. It has been a long while since posted a blog. Hence, I decide to ask some questions as a bit of coming back to blog posts. Topic: New Elements To Be Added. Question: If you want to add a new element to Candy Crush Saga, what will it be? To start this off, I will propose adding a new element called the Colour Tornado. Properties of Color Tornado *Moves at random *Cannot be matched with any other candy *Destroys the color of the candy which matches its color per move. This includes special candies except colour bombs *Blocks the square for two (2) turns *Can be stunned (will not move) by making any match or combo adjacent to it and will go off the board permanently with another match or combo adjacent to it. However, the stun is removed if there is no match or combo adjacent to a stunned Color Tornado. Special candies except colour bombs can stun and remove it too *Cannot be destroyed by Lollipop Hammers and Sweet Teeth. They also cannot be switched by the Free Switch *Can be dispensed from the top or from Candy Cannons *Does not destroy blockers (they only destory candy) expect liquorice locks and marmalade if there is a candy matching its colour under the liquorice lock *Will not move if there are no candies on the board which matches its color *Will be moved to random squares during a shuffle. However, the crack they leave on their own squares will stay for one (1) turn Topic: Difficulties And Satisfaction Questions: a) Which level do you think is the hardest level? Roughly how long and how many attempts do you take to complete it? b) Which level do you think is the hardest level to earn three stars? Roughly how long and how many attempts do you take to complete it? c) Which level do you think is your most hated level? Why? Keep in mind that it does not need to be the hardest level. d) Which level do you think is your favourite level? Why? e) Which level do you think is your favourite episode? Why? To start this off, I will answer the questions first. For question a), I will say that level 461 is the hardest level because it shows how it can use something which has existed since the start of the game (chocolate and liquorice locks) and turn a level so insanely hard that I had to use boosters just to beat it. It took me about two months and hundreds of attempts to beat it. For question b), I will say that level 297 is the hardest level to earn three stars because the time given is too short. It took me six months and thousands of attempts to beat it. Strangely, it earned three stars on Facebook on just one attempt. For question c), I will say that level 463 is my most hated level because the Mystery Candy are punks. While people can earn millions of points on this level and say that this is a fun level, I lost about 60 times only to get two stars after all that mess. For question d), I will say that level 551 is my favourite level because it really relies on strategy than luck to beat the level. For question e), I will say that Sour Salon is my favourite episode because it is the episode which I earned all forty-five stars on first successful attempt. Not only that, I shattered nine old records as well. Thank you and have a good time thinking and answering these questions. Category:Blog posts Category:CCS ideas